


Her Beginnings

by JemsFormUnderPressure



Series: Descendants Rambles [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anxiety (mentioned), Broken Bones, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Kids, Nightmares, Single Parents, nothing graphic, small gender conversation, snapshots of growing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemsFormUnderPressure/pseuds/JemsFormUnderPressure
Summary: Follow Anya as she grows up on the Isle through snapshots of her life. This is Anya's foundations and she wouldn't trade it for the world.This is really just a prologue to There's A Fire In My Heart which I'm currently rewriting (but no promises that I'll rewrite enough of it to post).





	1. Like The Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically just a prologue to There's A Fire In My Heart which I'm currently rewriting (but no promises that I'll rewrite enough of it to post)

Three loud knocks sounded at Anastasia’s door and she frowned as she eyed the door warily. A string of rapid knocks continued shortly after and she sighed. Who the hell was going around all frantic at this time of night? As she cracked the door she noticed a beautiful woman, flowers weaved throughout her hair and clothes and… well everywhere.

“Thank goodness you answered! I know you don’t know me but I have something urgent to ask of you. Please, my name is Persephone-”

“Like the goddess?” Persephone gave Anastasia a pointed look and Anastasia gasped out a soft ‘oh’.

“My… my love and I… out circumstances have changed.” A soft babbling noise came from the basket Persephone was holding and the goddess gave Anastasia a guilty look. “We need you to take care of her. I cannot stay on the Isle and Hades, he…”

“Hades?” The air all seemed to leave Anastasia. “I-I-I… Yes, I’ll take care of her. But…?”

“Your name is Anastasia?” The red head nodded. “Well… Anya is a greek name. I think it suits her beautifully.” Persephone’s warm smile quickly vanished and she thrust little baby Anya at Anastasia. “I don’t know if we’ll see you again, and the less people know the truth the better. I have faith you’ll raise her right.” And with those final words, Persephone left in a small shower of flowers that dissolved when they hit the ground.

“Oh little Anya, please take it easy on me.” Anastasia quietly begged as she slipped back inside her house.

~Time Skip~

Anastasia sighed as she sat down on the couch. Not for the first time in the last year she thought to herself ‘I am not fit to be a mother’. Faintly, she heard the sound of Anya in the kitchen and shot right up.

“Anya!” A happy giggle rang out and Anya tried to run out of the kitchen before Anastasia caught her. She failed. “Anya, we play in the living room and bedrooms, ok? The kitchen isn’t safe.”

“Fire!” Anya chirped out, reaching her hand over to a candle.

“Fire burns and hurts, Anya.” Anastasia reminded her ward, carefully bringing her hand back down. “When you’re a little older, I’ll let you help in the kitchen. But right now you can’t be in there alone.” Anya nodded which drew a smile out from Anastasia. Anastasia picked Anya up and spun her around, making the small child laugh so much her face turned red. “Alright munchkin, how about we fold some clothes?” Anya nodded with a grin on her face. Anastasia put her down and she ran off to grab a few toys. For the next hour, Anastasia folded their laundry while Anya played next to her.

~Time Skip~

“Auntie, why do Aunt Drizella and Grandmother only talk to one god?” Anya asked, quirking her head to the side.

Anastasia smiled at her little four year old and put some potatoes onto Anya’s plate. “Because, Sweetie. Two special gods blessed me with you, but people can’t know that. Everyone else thinks someone else gave you to me.”

Anya nodded, still very confused. “Why can’t we tell them?” She asked as she stabbed a chunk of potato.

“They wouldn’t believe us, honey. Well, some people might, but not our family. We used to have a cat named Lucifer for a reason. Now eat, don’t just play with your food, come on.” The two continued to eat with only small talk scattered throughout the meal.


	2. An Aunt's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya breaks her finger, meets someone new, briefly questions her gender, get anxiety because of school, and just generally loves her Auntie Anastasia.

Anya landed on the ground with a sharp exhale and a squeak as a violent pain shot from her hand. “Get out of the way if you don’t want to be stepped on.” A deep voice half-snapped at her.

“Sorry.” She barely got out. She looked up at him and the man paused.

“...Let me see that.” Anya hesitantly held her arm out to him and he grimaced. “How’d you manage to break a finger by that fall?”

“Sorry.” Anya mumbled out. “A-Are you Hades?”

He nodded with a teeny tiny smile and looked back at her finger. “I can fix it.” Anya paused warily. Auntie Anastasia always told her not to trust strangers, but her finger hurt really bad and Hades said he could fix it and she hasn’t been in danger yet. She nodded. “Ok, this might sting a little bit. One the count of three. One… Two… Three.” Hades lightly pinched the broken broken bone and a little bit of green mist swirled around the finger. Anya bit her lip and tried not to pull away at the sensation. It was like a small flame licking just a little too close to her skin and it kind of hurt. A lot. “There you go. Good as new. Don’t tell people though, I have a reputation to keep up.” Hades said with a wink as he stood up. “See ya never Kid. Try not to break another finger.” Anya nodded, still not sure about the whole interaction, and watched him saunter away.

After a few seconds, Anya shot off to her home to go talk to Auntie Anastasia.

“What?”

“Hades healed my broken finger! Auntie-”

“Anya, did he say anything to you?”

Anya tilted her head as she thought. She nodded. “He told me not to tell anyone and told me not to break my finger again. That’s it though.”

Anastasia slowly nodded and let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. “Ok sweetie. Listen, I know I said you could start running these errands since it’s only a block away, but I don’t want you running into more people like that, ok? I’m going to come with you to make sure you’re safe.”

“But I’m six!”

“Yes, and you broke your finger. Next time something worse could happen to you! I’m not risking you being in danger when I’m not able to help Anya.” Anya huffed. “I love you.” Anastasia whispered and Anya hugged her.

“I love you too, Auntie.” She whispered back.

~Time Skip~

Anya carefully watched the boy with the shiny hook and the girl with teal hair run around the docks and grinned. The sun caught the tips of their hair and Anya watched in awe as she noticed the tiny details on the boy come to life every time he moved. The boy turned around for a second and Anya ducked back behind the wooden crate. Her heart beat fast at almost being caught and she tried to suck in a few shaky breaths, only barely successful. When she finally got her nerves under control and turned back around to watch the two, the girl had left and the boy was scraping his hook on what looked like a rock. Anya grinned to herself as she watched him curiously for a little longer. He looked so cool. Soon, though, her attention was caught by a few of the guys working on the ship. They all wore weathered leather jackets and shirts and pants that were ripped.

Anya frowned and out of the corner of her eye she spotted Aunt Anastasia walking out of the shop she had been in. Anya raced over to her and they exchanged small, almost imperceptible smiles. As they left, Anya and the boy with the hook caught each other’s gaze. Only for a moment though, as Anya quickly looked down and ducked behind Aunt Anastasia. 

Ten minutes later they were back home and Anastasia shot Anya a quick look. “What’s wrong? You’ve been quiet the entire trip back.”

Anya chewed her lip for a few seconds before finally answering. “I was thinking of the boy. With the hook.” Anya admitted softly and Anastasia held back a smile. “And the guys working on the ship.” Anya added as an afterthought.

“Oh? Do you like him?” Anastasia teased as she started to put away the things she had bought.

Anya scrunched up her nose at the clear implication. “No! I wanna be him!” She blurted out before she could even blink. Aunt Anastasia’s movements faltered for a brief moment and Anya shrunk down.

“You mean you want to be  _ with _ him? As a friend?”

Anya shook her head. “No. I said what I said.”

Anastasia knelt down and placed a finger under Anya’s chin, making her look at her. Anya’s eyes were watery. “May I ask why?”

“Because! They don’t have to wear skirts or dresses and they can have short hair.” Anya explained. Anastasia could feel Anya shaking and she pulled her in for a hug.

“Sweetie, girls can cut their hair too. And you don’t have to wear skirts or dresses; you can wear pants. You already have a couple pairs, but we’ll go shopping for different clothes when we can. Ok?”

Anya lit up. “I can cut my hair?!”

~Time Skip~

It was only the third week of school but Anya knew she hated it. To be fair, she was nine so she had gone through three previous years as well. And each year she became more and more sure that she didn’t want to come back. It wasn’t that the lessons were bad or that the teachers were boring. Oh no.

It was the students.

Anya wasn’t exactly bullied, but the other students made her jumpy and no one wanted to hang around someone who barely spoke and was constantly shaking. Anya learned that fast. But being aware of why people hated you didn’t make that thing go away. In fact, for Anya, it seemed to make things worse.

Though, there was this one kid. Carlos de Vil. He was also quiet. But at least he was top of the class and other people showed mild interest in him. Usually to make him do their homework. By this third week, Carlos already had regulars and had a payment system in place.

Anya didn’t even have that. She tried to do better than Carlos but it seemed impossible. So Anya didn’t have anyone to talk to and she hated being faced with that fact every single day.

It was only the third week of school when Anya came home crying.

“Auntie Anasta-asia!” Anastasia was there in an instant. “I don’t want to go to school!”

“Why sweetie? Anya, did something happen?” Anastasia worriedly asked as she scooped up Anya and brought to her bed.

Anya shook her head as she wiped away a few tears. “I don’t like school. People talk about me and stare and I can’t answer the teacher because my voice shakes too much! I want to leave!” Anya cried, burying into Anastasia’s embrace.

“I can home school you. I noticed you had trouble last year too and looked into it. Do you want me to home school you?” Anya mutely nodded. “Ok. It might take a little bit to get everything in order, but we can do that. I love you Anya.”


	3. What Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya makes a friend, broaches some difficult topics regarding family, and has a nightmare.

Anya bolted straight up at the sound of rustling in her room and grabbed the lamp next to her. A person by her window froze and she glared at the figure. The person held up their hands in surrender but Anya didn’t set the lamp down.

“Anya? I’d like it if you  _ didn’t  _ throw that at me.” The person said and Anya sucked in a breath. She quickly set down the lamp and turned it on.

“Carlos?” The boy grinned at her. “What are you doing here?” She hissed at him.

“You haven’t been in school for over a week. I… I…”

Anya slowly nodded in understanding. “Yeah. I’m actually homeschooled now. So no more classrooms for me.”

Carlos plopped down next to Anya and grinned. “Good. You’re too good to be cooped up in that place.” Carlos paused. “Is it because you were really skittish?” And blushed and shoved the boy. “I’m glad you’re ok.” Carlos admitted softly.

Anya stiffened at that and it was uncomfortably quiet for a few seconds. “... Thanks for talking to me.” Carlos gave her a grin before popping up from the floor.

“See ya, Anya.”

~Time Skip~

Anya quietly crept into Aunt Anastasia’s sewing room as she recited her questions over and over again. “... Auntie?” Anastasia looked up from her sewing machine and nodded. “You always said that I was given to you by the gods.” She said slowly, gauging her Aunt’s reaction. “But I know that’s not how it works now, I’m ten and I’m not stupid.” Anastasia sighed and set down the dress she was working on. “Auntie, please!”

“Anya, it’s complicated.”

“No it’s not! Just- do you even know who my parents were or was I just abandoned? Because it’s obvious we’re not like Dizzy and Aunt Drizella.” Anya pushed on, knowing she could last a little bit longer until Auntie had enough.

Anastasia abruptly stood and Anya flinched. “Anya, don’t ask questions you won’t like the answers to.”

Anya frowned. “I want to know.”

“Anya-”

“Auntie! Please! Everyone else knows at least one of their parents!”

Anastasia tensed and Anya shrunk slightly at the hard stare her aunt was sending. “Am I not good enough?” Anastasia said with an eerily measured voice.

Anya looked away. “You won’t even let me call you ‘mother’.”

“...I only met your mother once. I never lied when I said that you were given to me by the gods… Do not ask me about this again.” Anastasia barely whispered. Anya wasn’t even sure she caught all of it. “Now go to your room. It’s getting late.”

Anya hurried out of the room and, regretfully, past the kitchen to her room.

~Time Skip~

“Anya. Anya, wake up. Anya!” Anya shot up and turned to familiar voice. Carlos uneasily grinned at her and she sighed.

“Hi. What time is it?”

Carlos laid down next to her and frowned. “Almost two.”

Anya groaned. “Why’d you wake me up!”

“You were having a pretty nasty nightmare.” Carlos grimaced and Anya took in a stuttering breath.

“Thanks, then.”

“Whatever, go to sleep.” He mumbled, already half asleep himself. Anya lazily grinned as she laid back down. Carlos immediately found her hand and the two of them passed out.


	4. Ben's Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just the scene in Descendants altered to fit in Anya.

“How is it possible that you’re going to be king next month? You’re just a baby!” King Beast said as he walked into the royal fitting room.

“He’s sixteen.” Belle reminded him.

“Ah, sixteen’s far too young to be crowned king! I didn’t make the decision until I was at least…42!” he exclaimed.

“Uh, you married me at 28,” Belle sassed with mock offence.

“Well, it was either you or a teapot. Kidding!” Beast defended himself, sending a wink to his son.

“Mom, Dad, I’ve chosen my first official proclamation. I’ve decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost… be given a chance… to live here in Auradon.” Prince Ben told them nervously. His father stared at him in disbelief and his mother dropped the coat she was holding. “Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they’ve been abandoned!” he defended himself.

“The children of our sworn enemies living among us?” His father growled.

“We’d start out with a few at first - some that need our help the most.” He stated.  _ And a not so well known one. _ “I’ve already chosen them,” Ben said with a grin.

“Have you?” his father questioned with disdain clearly in his voice.

“I gave you a second chance,” Belle defended Ben to her husband. “Who are the parents?” Belle softly asked Ben.

“Cruella DeVil, Jafar, the Evil Queen… and Maleficent.” Ben started to reveal to his parents.

“Maleficent! She is the most evil in the land!” Beast exclaimed.

“Dad, just hear me out-”

“I won’t hear of it. Their parents are guilty of unspeakable crimes!” his father roared in anger.

“Their children are innocent! Don’t you think their children deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad…” Ben pleaded. Beast looked as if he was going to protest and Belle him a stern look.

“I suppose the children are innocent,” he agreed after a few seconds and started to walk away.

“Wait, there’s one more. The mother isn’t as well-known but I want to give it a shot,” Ben stopped his parents from leaving. Beast slowly turned back around to him and Belle gave him a questioning look.

“Who’s the mother?” Belle quizzed him with a soft sigh.

“Anastasia, Lady Tremaine’s daughter,” Ben said with determination.

“… Fine.” His father gave in.

“Hmm, well done.” Belle whispered to him as she fixed his blazer. “Shall we?” she said to her husband.


End file.
